(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an activity-induced energy expenditure estimating instrument which estimates an activity-induced energy expenditure based on body activity information.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
A variety of instruments which are capable of determining an energy expenditure (calorie expenditure) based on body activity information have been disclosed and provided as tools for obesity prevention or health management.
As for the energy expenditure, most of these various instruments are capable of determining an energy expenditure (generally referred to as “activity-induced energy expenditure”, “activity-induced calorie expenditure” or the like) that has been receiving particular attention because its value greatly changes according to the activity of a body.
Illustrative examples of such instruments include instruments capable of determining a basal metabolic rate, an activity-induced energy expenditure and a total energy expenditure in each menstruation-related physical change period of females, such as a female body expenditure information meter described in Patent Literature 1, and instruments capable of determining calorie expenditures in various directions, such as an activity-induced calorie expenditure meter described in Patent Literature 2.
The female body expenditure information meter described in Patent Literature 1 uses formulae (15) and (16) described in this literature to determine an activity-induced energy expenditure that serves as a base in determining an activity-induced energy expenditure in each menstruation-related physical change period of females by use of formulae (16), (17) and (46) to (50) described in this literature. That is, the instrument described in Patent Literature 1 determines an activity-induced energy expenditure by use of age, sex and a body weight and the number of steps as estimation elements. Further, the activity-induced calorie expenditure meter described in Patent Literature 2 determines a calorie expenditure in each direction by use of formulae (3) to (8) described in this literature. That is, the instrument described in Patent Literature 2 determines activity-induced calorie expenditures by use of a body weight and velocity as estimation elements.
As described above, the conventional instruments determine energy expended by activity by use of body specifying information (indicator of an attribute, characteristic or form (size of the outer shape of a body (whole or partial) with respect to a whole body)) such as age, sex and a body weight and body activity information (indicator of magnitude based on activity of a body) such as the number of steps and velocity or acceleration.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-58614
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1999-206743
In recent years, more accurate information on energy expended by activity which has been receiving particular attention has been demanded in the market.
In view of the characteristics of the above prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide an activity-induced energy expenditure estimating instrument capable of estimating an activity-induced energy expenditure with ease and higher accuracy than the above prior art.